1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery charging circuitry and, more particularly, to a full-charge indicator for battery chargers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the charging of most types of batteries, and particularly of the NiCd or lead acid types, it is very desirable to be able to know when the battery under charge has reached a full-charge state. Also, when battery charging is left unattended, it is important to provide some arrangement to prevent battery overcharged in order not to damage the battery. Some batteries tend to explode when being overcharged.
A need exists for a simple circuit to provide an indication when the battery is fully charged, and protection against battery overcharging while maintaining it in a fully charged state.